


Tantalus

by GloriaMundi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't fair. Nor's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalus

"It's not fucking fair."

"Life isn't fair, Owen."

"Yeah, well, I'm not alive, am I?"

"I'm sorry! I'm not sorry we used the Gauntlet, not sorry we brought you back: we need you, Owen."

"You needed my fucking alarm code."

"But I'm sorry you're ..."

"I'm sorry too ... There's a lot I never got the chance to do. A lot _you_ stopped me doing, Jack."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Fat lot of good that does me."

"So what's on your 'Fifty Things to Do Before' -- sorry, 'After You Die" list today? Killing me?"

"Fucking you, Jack. Showing you I'm better than the bloody teaboy."

"Leave Ianto out of this!"

"Fine by me."

"Owen, you told me you couldn't get it up any more. I do have some minimum requirements for getting fucked."

"I went shopping. In Queen Street, as a matter of fact. Ann Summers. Told 'em I wanted something big. _Lifelike_."

"Ann Summers? Got to hand it to you, Owen, you've got class."

"It was in the sale. Ten quid. Well? You up for it? Or are you afraid your boyfriend'll throw a hissy fit?"

"Bring it on."

"Are you trying to call my bluff? 'Cause I'm not bluffing."

"Never thought you were."

"Get your kit off."

"Don't you --"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay ... There. See what you're missing?"

"I've seen better. Seen _bigger_."

"It's not what you've got, it's what -- okay. That's ... Delusions of grandeur, Owen?"

"Lifesize."

"Prove it."

"Fuck off, Jack. Here: lube. Get yourself ready."

"I'll be thinking about Ianto, you know."

"I don't give a shit who you think about. It's just you and me, Jack. You an' me."

"Like to watch, do you?"

"Yeah, you put on a good show, Jack. Should I be stuffing money down your knickers?"

"They're over there, if you want to leave a tip."

"Shut up. Suck it. Get it wet. I want to see what you look like with ... yeah."

"Nnnh."

"You look fucking amazing like that, Jack. With my fingers up your arse and that big purple cock halfway down your throat. Bet you could take it all. Must be handy, not needing to breathe."

"I ... fuck, Owen!"

"Love to, Jack, but 'fraid I can't oblige. Except like ... this."

"In a ... in a hurry, are you?"

"Don't even fucking _try_ to pretend you don't like it. Open up!"

"It's not as good as the real --"

"It's all I can bloody well get, thanks to you!"

"Right. ... Do that again, that, uh ... What's this about, Owen?"

"It's about what I can't have, what I can't get, what I can't give you. What you deserve."

"Last time you gave me anything, it was a bullet in the head."

"I'll give you something else in the head. Tell you what, Jack, if you can get me hard ..."

"You're ... cold."

"I'm _dead_. Use your mouth. Go on. Captain Jack Harkness, the _immortal_ Captain Jack Harkness: you can do anything, can't you? Anything and anyone. If anyone can resurrect me, resurrect my cock, it's you, Jack."

"... How's that?"

"Nothing. Fuck it. Did I say stop? I want to see you. Want to feel it when I make you come."

"Nnnn ..."

"Fuck, Jack, I really fucking wish ..."

"Harder, give it to me, fuck me, Ia--"

"..."

"Your mouth's cold. And it tastes --"

"You're kissing a corpse, Jack. Least you can do is remember its name."

"Owen ..."

"Come on, come _on_ ... Christ, look at you. Look at you."

"Ow. Be gentle with me: it's kind of sore down ... Ow. Like what you see?"

"You spread out on my sofa, with come all over yourself? I wish ..."

"Tantalus. Look it up."

"I know my mythology, thank you very much. Yeah, yeah: looking at you and not being able to satisfy myself."

"Who are you punishing, Owen?"

"I ... "

-end-


End file.
